How to be a Yautja Warrior…or not
by Ruby L'amour
Summary: Never in her life Cathlyn had expectet to be kidnapped by some weird kind of aliens and get a part of their world.


For 28 year old Cathlyn Miller it was a day like any other. It was early morning when she made her way to work. For nearly a year she had the job at Yutani Corporation on which she was very proud of.

For this Job, she moved to Japan to get one of the most desirable jobs in the scientific sector. She was now officially microbiologist at Yutani Corporation. Her field of expertise was the Biological cybernetics.

It was truly remarkable, what worlds were opening up there in front of her.

She was a little Geek for sure. Cathlyn was probably the biggest Doctor Who fan in the world. She probably would had nothing more desired as traveling with the doctor through space and time, discover new fantastic worlds, face the danger and fight against evil aliens! But none of that could prepare her for the harsh reality she would face in some hours.

"Morning Astrid!" She greeted her co-worker, which just arrived at work. Meanwhile Cathlyn hat made herself comfortable in her chair and looked at the samples of the last days under the microscope.  
"I think we did it. We can already start with the first series of experiments!" With joy in her eyes she looked towards Astrid, which finally moved to the workspace. It didn't take much time to prepare the experiment. They began their test with rats. They wanted to find out whether the new medicine could heal wounds within a few minutes. And it did!

It was a mystery to Cathlyn how Yutani get such a thing. But the Corporation always hold back this kind of information. She also didn't know what was happening in the lower floors. There were rumours about a second Area 51. But Cathlyn didn't believe it. Certainly she would have recognized. How naïve she was…

12 p.m. and it was time for a break. In the canteen of Yutani she always met up with Jack O'Connor. A well build guard, who was also employed by Yutani. The two were good friends and had already one or the other date behind. But both decided it would be better to remain in with friendship. „Get some new aliens delivered, huh? " She teased Jack. Cathlyn knew very well that Jack knew more about Yutani, but he always held back. He always preached that he couldn't talk about the things that happened in the lower floors. But he vehemently denied working with aliens. "I have to disappoint you my love, not aliens, but other great stuff!" He winked at her.

Grinning wide Cathlyn continued to stuff her bagel into her mouth. „Oh come on! No dirty details? "

Jack sighed. „You know, everything top secret! Yutani just don't want other companies to know what we are working at." The brunette rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure…" It was crazy. They seemed to have something big going on down there.

Yutani was certainly not in vain one of the most successful companies in recent years. Cathlyn knew exactly, she couldn't tell anyone about her work. Not even her family or she could look for a new job.

Today was a successful day for her and Astrid. That stuff was fantastic! Again and again it healed wounds in just a few minutes

It was already 9 pm. Today they had actually managed to push it overtime.

The others were already gone and Cathlyn wanted to present her boss their lab reports. So she grabbed her stuff and went with her folder toward the office. She knocked at the door. No reaction. So she slowly opened the door. "Hello?" Again there was no response. It was dark inside. That meant, he was already gone. She went in and put the lab reports on the desk.

A cold gust of wind hit her face when she opened the door to the parking lot. Cathlyn shivered as she walked towards the car. She looked forward to a warm bath!

But before she reached her car a shrill alarm started. She Froze.  
Feverishly she wondered what her boss had told her from day one. When the alarm went off, she should seek shelter and wait for help. Never play the hero!

As told, she hides herself in a parking space behind a black van. A door was flung open and shots rang out. The 28 -year-old woman ran a cold shiver down the spine.

A silent shadow darted past her back.

„Cathlyn?" A voice sounded from afar. „Cathlyn!" The voice came closer. It was Jack who was giving her a serious look. „You have to get out of here! It's not safe. I think one of the experiments escaped!"

Incredulous and with her mouth wide open, she looked up to Jack. He was heavy armed. "What do you mean?! " Her voice was shrill and she was full of fear.

"Quick! Go to you-" Suddenly Jack was torn to the ground. A strange looking invisible source finally lifts the man into the air.

Cathlyn cried in terror. Something had grabbed Jack by the collar and squeezed his throat.

Wildly beating at the invisible source, he let his weapon fall. Feverishly pondered Cathlyn what she should do now.

She just sat there and couldn't do anything, paralyzed with fright. But she had to help her friend.

So the young woman gathered her courage grabbed the gun and fired into the beast and indeed, from the entrance holes a fluorescent liquid flowed down the creature.

The monster roared in anger and Jack was carelessly thrown aside.

Her heart skipped a beat.

She should rather get help. What else could a 1,60m woman, who wasn't very athletic by the way, do against such a thing!? Again there was a shot. To her horror, she realized that she had to have apparently fired again. The creature fell to the ground.

Cathlyn was relieved. What luck she had. Then she remembered Jack who lay unconscious on the ground.

Cathlyn dropped the gun and ran to her friend. She hadn't reached him, when suddenly something hard hit her head and everything around her went black.

The floor under her Skin vibrated. It was dark. She rubbed her aching head half asleep. It took her a moment before she remembered what had happened. All she can say, she was no longer at the parking lot.

Something stirred in the distance. "Hello?"

"Jack? Is that you?" Cathlyns hands reached a few grids.

Something grabbed her by the neck and stabbed a needle into it.  
Immediately she fainted again.

The next time she regained consciousness, there was a strange sultry in the air, but she didn't get up. Even if the ground was uncomfortable, she was too exhausted.

Strange noises penetrated her ears and in the distance Cathlyn could hear her name. This voice encouraged her to open her eyes.

The young woman looked around. She was in the jungle! Someone called for her again. It was Jack!

She scrambled to her feet and searching her friend. „Jack! I'm here!" Cathlyn approached the source of his voice.

Suddenly she could hear his voice right behind her! Confused, she turned around. There was nothing.

"Jack?"

Again she could hear his voice. It came from a nearby tree. But she couldn't see him.  
"Jack, this is not funny! " She got scared. Again that voice. But this time further away and again behind her back. She turned around and could see him in the undergrowth. Relieved she ran to him.  
"Jack, what happens here?" He didn't answer. Again a strange voice resounded

from that tree. However, this time it was her voice who called Jack's name. A shiver ran down her spine. Jack grabbed her arm and pulled Cathlyn with him. "Come on, these are the creatures. We should go! "

Breathless and completely drenched in sweat they came to a clearing. "You have to tell me now, what do you mean with this 'creatures'!?"

Cathlyn dropped to the ground. "I mean ... I was knocked down, kidnapped and then exposed in the jungle! What the hell is going on!?"

Even Jack, who was more athletic, sank to the ground. "Promise me, don't totally freak out ..." He trailed off.

"We were abducted by aliens ..."

* * *

So yeah this is the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. And sorry for any mistakes but english isn't my native language.


End file.
